


Stumbling

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, drunk!Togami, established naegami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of partying with the guys, Makoto has to go through the routine of getting Byakuya into bed. This should be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumbling

Makoto grumbled as he had to help Byakuya back to their house. Putting him into the car hadn’t been a problem, since Mondo and Taka had been there to help, but now he was just sitting in the driveway. First he looked up to the door, then to the long sidewalk that lead back to the car where the taller man was passed out in the passenger’s seat. He didn’t even know how Byakuya- who he always had to fight to go out like this- managed to get this wasted every time.

“Come on, Byakuya,” he said, deciding to try the easy way first as he jostled his arm. “It’s time to get up and go inside.”

He succeeded in waking him up, only for him to roll over in his seat and say a simple, flat, “No.”

Makoto huffed and pursed his lips before opening his own door and getting out of the car. He then walked around to the passenger door before pulling it open.

“Come on, Byakuya. Now,” he said, his tone not unlike that of a mother.

Of course, he didn’t respond, and Makoto resigned to the fact that he would have to do the near impossible. He reached in and pulled out Byakuya’s arm, placing it around his neck while he grabbed around his torso to heave him out, bumping his head in the process.

He winced, and Makoto hissed in sympathy. “Sorry! I’ll be more careful.”

He threw the door closed with his knee and turned around. There he stood for some time before he realized that the walk to the door was only going to be worse the longer he stood there in waiting. He half-dragged him up to the door, almost dying under the weight by the time he reached the step up to their porch. It was one step, and Byakuya wasn’t really that heavy, but it was still quite difficult considering Makoto didn’t get much exorcise. He began to regret passing up Hina’s offer to go to the gym with her and Sakura on the weekends.

But there was no time to think about that, he had to get Byakuya inside before any of their neighbors decided to look out their windows and spot the pair stumbling home. Again. Once he was up the step, he managed to coerce Byakuya up after him, and then he just had to get the door open. Then they would be in the clear.

Once the door was open, he shuffled Byakuya’s dead weight in after him. That was when he finally started to wake up, of course.

“Makoto? Why are you here? This is my house,” he said groggily.

“It’s our house,” Makoto corrected. “We bought it together, remember? When you said you wanted to downsize, but you didn’t wanna live in my apartment?” He laughed a bit to himself. “But, I think your exact words were: disgusting rat hole.”

Byakuya didn’t really understand but nodded anyway as he was set on the stoop just inside the house and Makoto started taking off his shoes for him, knowing they wouldn’t get anywhere if he made him take them off himself. Once he was finished, Makoto started working on his own.

“Makoto, I don’t feel so good,” he said.

“Yea, I know buddy. Why don’t you try getting to the bedroom while I finish with this?” he said, not looking up from his sneakers.

Byakuya nodded and stood up. He was surprisingly sturdy but that, of course, was when he tried stepping onto the stoop, which resulted in him falling on his face.

Makoto whipped around in horror when he heard him start whimpering a bit. He kicked off his remaining shoe before kneeling down and pulling his head off the floor.

“Shit! You okay?” he asked as he dusted the blonde hair out of his face. The only thing that he saw was that his forehead had a slight bruise, and his eyes were growing red.

Byakuya’s face, which had already been flushed from the alcohol, only seemed to darken. “I like you, Makoto.”

He sighed, realizing he was alright after all, and pulled him into a tight hug. “I know, Byakuya. I like you too. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

He stood up and pulled Byakuya up by the arm. This time, he carefully led him to the bedroom where helped him dress for bed before carefully putting out his suit so that it wouldn’t wrinkle. He then changed into his own night clothes before crawling into bed with his long-term boyfriend and falling asleep.

* * *

Byakuya pushed up his glasses, hand placed over his cheeks to hide the flush. He'd woken up around noon to find a note on the nightstand that simply said " _Went to get hangover food. Check the security cameras when you can get out of bed. You know I like you. -Makoto_ " in his boyfriend's handwriting.

This had sparked his interest from the instructions itself down to the curious wording of "like you." This is what caused him to get up, making sure that all of the lights were off in the house as he trudged through to the security room. He blinked away the small pain behind his eyes before finding the footage from last night. He'd hoped he hadn't done anything too embarrassing.

This hope had been fruitless, it seemed, as he was now watching himself fall on the ground. A sickening thump came from the screen and he could clearly hear Makoto asking if he was okay. Then the message was made clear as he said that he liked him.

He groaned at the childish behavior, throwing his head over the back of the chair in a very un-Togami fashion. It seemed that this was a mistake, as he was soon dashing down the hall to the bathroom. Ugh, he hated drinking. But, for some reason, he couldn't hate Makoto.

 


End file.
